magickversefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Although short-lived by comparison, humans are the most populous of the Magickverse races. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specializations like other races, they can excel in many areas. Subspecies of humans include the Planetouched Aasimars, Genasis, and Tieflings, as well as Vashar, the human equivalent of Drow. Introduction Most Humans are the descendants of pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, refugees, and other people on the move. As a result, human lands are home to a mix of people,-physically, culturally, religiously, and politically different. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, showy or austere, primitive or civilized, devout or impious, humans run the gamut. Humans originate from the planet Earth and have inherent mystic abilities, they ventured into the Magickverse upon its initial 'discovery'. Human adventurers are the most audacious, daring, and ambitious members of an audacious, daring, and ambitious race. A human can earn glory in the eyes of her fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. Humans, more than other people, champion causes rather than territories or groups. History Culture Faith Unlike members of the other common races, humans do not have a chief racial deity. Pelor, the sun god, is the most commonly worshiped deity in human lands, but he can claim nothing live the central place the dwarves give Moradin or the elves give Corellon Larethian in their respective pantheons. Some humans are the most ardent and zealous adherents of a given religion, while others are the most impious people around. Languages Humans speak Common. They typically learn other languages as well, including obscure ones, and they are fond of sprinkling their speech with words borrowed from other tongues: Orcish curses, Elven musical expressions, Dwarven military phrases, and so on. Names Human names vary greatly. Without a unifying deity to give them a touchstone for their culture, and with such a fast breeding cycle, humans mutate socially at a fast rate. Human culture, therefore, is more diverse than other cultures, and no human names are truly typical. Some human parents give their children dwarven or elven names (pronounced more or less correctly). Male Names Female Names Clan Names Government On Earth there exists a large number of countries and varied types of government. Lands Human lands are usually in flux, with new ideas, social changes, and new leaders constantly coming to the fore. Members of longer-lived races find human culture exciting but eventually a little wearying or even bewildering. Since humans lead such short lives, their leaders are all young compared to the political, religious, and military leaders among the other races. Even where individual humans are conservative traditionalists, human institutions change with the generations, adapting and evolving faster than parallel institutions among the Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Halflings. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay on top of changing political dynamics. Human lands generally include relatively large numbers of nonhumans (compared, for instance, to the number of non-dwarves who live in dwarven lands. Technology The Art of War Appearance Humans typically stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Thanks to their penchant for migration and conquest, and to their short life spans and constantly changing cultures, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. Their skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, their hair from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight) and their facial hair (for men) from sparse to thick. Plenty of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, and they may demonstrate hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Members of this race are often ostentatious or unorthodox in their grooming and dress, sporting unusual hairstyles, fanciful clothes, tattoos, body piercings, and the like. Humans have short life spans, reaching adulthood at around age 15, and rarely living even a single century. Relations Just as readily as they mix with each other, humans mix with members of other races, among which they are known as "everyone's second best friends." Humans serve as ambassadors, diplomats, magistrates, merchants, and functionaries of all kinds. Notable Humans Trivia Category:Earth Category:Earth Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Species and Races Category:Image Needed